Un si joli prénom
by Jagana
Summary: Akari x Hishigi POV Hishigi


_Akari… Un si joli prénom qui signifie lumière et clarté._

_Akari… Un si joli prénom que tout le monde a oublié._

_Akari… Un si joli prénom que cet homme m'a donné. _

_"Je soupire ton nom sur ce champ de bataille, tu me tends la main. Pourtant, je ne peux la saisir, car je dois trancher ta tête… Akari… Un si joli prénom… Akari… Pardon."_

Akari... Je renie mes sentiments, je détruis mon cœur et mon âme. Pourtant, mon corps continue de bouger malgré les blessures que tu viens de me faire avec la lame de ton sabre. Dis-moi numéro treize, est-ce que je suis mort ? Non, je ne le suis pas, car je vois ton doux sourire illuminé ton visage d'ange. Tu es pâle, ta peau est blanche, es-tu malade ? Pourquoi me fais-tu face sur ce champ de bataille couleur pourpre ? Akari, te souviens-tu de moi ? Tu es mon garde impérial et nous devons nous battre ensemble pour le clan maudit.

Akari... Un si joli prénom qui signifie lumière et clarté. Je murmure ton nom, mais tu ne peux pas entendre ma voix. Je dois faire attention à ne pas le prononcer trop fort, car les bires de notre ennemi pourraient nous entendre et nous tuer. Akari, entends-tu ma voix ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu de manière si féroce ?

Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils remplis de haine ? Serait-ce mon dernier combat, mon dernier duel contre toi, numéro treize ? Le vent emporte les murmures de ton prénom vers les nuages alors que ma lente descente aux Enfers commence. Akari... Tu apparais sous les traits de Eve, femme longiligne, magnifique dont le visage est emprunt de tristesse et de mélancolie. Mes yeux fixent les traits fins de ton corps. Tu as changé ma vie et je t'en remercie. Devons-nous réellement nous battre et nous entretuer ?

Akari... Sans éprouver la moindre peur, je m'élance vers toi, le sabre à la main. A cet instant précis, je vois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux et je me remémore mon rêve le plus cher. Je deviens un grain de poussière, je me laisser aller au gré du vent et je te retrouve dans la lente ascension vers le paradis. Peu importe les rêves, car il est temps de te combattre. Je ne veux plus penser au passé, il ne me reste plus que mon sabre pour changer le cours de mon existence.

Akari... Je te revois au-dessus de moi, ton sourire illuminait ton visage angélique qui a su briser mon cœur de glace. Je désirais te libérer du mal et du sombre destin qui attend tous les être inférieurs. Tu avais beau être mon ami, mon amant, je devais exécuter les ordres de mes supérieurs. Numéro treize... Tu portes le chiffre de ma dernière expérience, celle qui a ouvert les portes des Enfers.

Je m'élance vers toi avec fureur, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir les coups que je porte à ton corps. Tu viens de retirer ce gant que tu portes en permanence à ton bras gauche. Je vois alors cet œil diabolique qui ronge ta peau et puise ton énergie vitale. Tu essaies de parer les coups et de me tuer en aspirant ma vie, mais tu n'y arrives pas. Pourquoi ? Je me remémore alors de tendres souvenirs où je te vois à mes côtés, tremblant de tout ton corps la première fois que je me suis allongé sur toi. A cette époque, tu me regardais avec tant de tendresse que je ne pus renoncer à toi.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau et regardent tristement les larmes couler le long de tes joues. Ton visage se crispe alors que mon sabre se plante dans ton cœur. Ton bras gauche se fige et cet œil diabolique se répand sur tout ton corps avant d'aspirer ta misérable vie. Dans un dernier effort, tu lances une attaque dévastatrice qui m'emporte avec toi vers le paradis.

Numéro treize… Tu viens de me rendre la liberté et, grâce à toi, j'ai réalisé mon rêve le plus cher. Je suis devenu un grain de poussière emporté par le vent et qui tourbillonne à tes côtés.

Regarde Akari... Je peux enfin crier ton nom au monde entier. Il est emporté par cette légère brise qui nous fait virevolter vers les nuages. Akari... Entends-tu enfin le son de ma voix ? Entends-tu ton si joli prénom résonner dans le ciel azure ? Akari… Regardes, je vois une lueur... Ce sont les étoiles, là, où la lumière est éternelle.

_"Akari, un si joli prénom qui signifie lumière et clarté."_


End file.
